


Mouillés

by L_Ies_Ile



Series: Reylo courtes histoires 🔞 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben a 34 ans Rey 25, Dirty Talk, Dominant Ben Solo, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, No Condom, No Pregnancy, Older Man/Younger Woman, Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey a un implant et ils sont ensemble depuis un an, Reylo - Freeform, Rough Sex, Safe to Read if Triggered by Pregnancy, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ex sugar daddy, ils sont super amoureux, mais très léger, mention de gingerrose, sous la douche
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Ies_Ile/pseuds/L_Ies_Ile
Summary: "J'allais prendre ma douche. Tu me rejoins ?""Ben, on va être en retard, il est déjà 19h15""On va faire vite"
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo courtes histoires 🔞 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151273
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Mouillés

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir ! 
> 
> Petite suite à mon histoire "Vous avez un visiteur Monsieur Ren" en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de QueenOfCarrotFlowers, une personne incroyable, que j'ai la joie de côtoyer sur un discord autour des histoires reylo. 
> 
> ⚠⚠: LISEZ LES TAGS : Ben et Rey ne sont plus dans une relation sugar daddy mais de temps en temps... donc attention aux : dom/sub, sans protection (Rey a un implant et ils sont ensemble depuis un an, à ne pas refaire), dirty talk.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce que la deuxième fois que j'écrit un one shot juste pour du 🔞

"Ben ? Il faut qu'on se dépêche, on va être en retard !"

C'était leur première sortie officielle en tant que couple, ils étaient invités chez Armitage pour l'anniversaire de Rose.

Aucun de leurs amis n'étaient au courant de l'évolution de leur relation, à part Armitage qui -comme d'habitude- avait déjà tout deviné.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Rey et moi sommes ensemble ?" avait demandé Ben quand Armitage l'avait invité ainsi que sa _petite amie_.

Armitage avait levé les yeux au ciel : " A d'autres Solo. C'est pas comme si tu avais un sourire niais depuis que Rey est venue au bureau... Et c'est pas comme si le pauvre Mikata n'était pas rouge pivoine depuis..."

Elle le trouva dans leur chambre en train de se préparer. Un coup d'œil et il savait que quelque chose clochait.

"Pas de panique chérie, on a le temps"

"Je suis nerveuse" reconnut Rey en s'asseyant sur ses genoux. 

"Pourquoi ? Ce sont nos amis, ils se doutent déjà de quelque chose"

Ben lui caressait les bras quand il remarqua que le tissu de sa jupe était un peu remonté lorsqu'elle s'était assise.

Il eut un rictus.

"Chérie ? Tu veux que je t'aide à déstresser ? Je connais un moyen..."

Rey releva la tête et croisa son regard et son sourire joueur. 

Elle frissonna d'excitation, elle avait compris son sous entendu mais...

"Ben on a pas le temps"

Ses mains exploraient déjà la peau cachée par la jupe, remontant de plus en plus le tissu pour avoir accès à son entrejambe.

"On a du temps, il n'y a personne sur la route à cette heure et puis Armie a dit à partir de _20 heures_. Donc il n'y a pas d'heure précise..."

"Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête" gémit Rey

Il était déjà en train d'écarter sa culotte sur le côté et caressait sa fente de haut en bas, étalant sa mouille partout.

Rey rejeta sa tête en arrière et commença à gémir bruyamment tandis qu'il enfonçait deux doigts en elle et entamait un va et vient continu.

Il se mit à embrasser ses seins à travers son haut tout en rajoutant son pouce sur son clitoris.

Rapidement Rey ondulait contre lui tout en poussant des cris perçants. 

Il la regarda jouir sur ses doigts, convulsant de plaisir.

  
  


"On se sent mieux ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux tout en léchant ses doigts.

Elle acquiesça tout en l'embrassant doucement, légèrement essoufflée. Elle pouvait se sentir sur sa langue.

"J'allais prendre ma douche. Tu m'accompagnes ?"

La douche... Elle savait très bien si elle acceptait ce ne serait pas que _prendre sa douche_

"Ben il est déjà 19h15..."

Il la regarda avec des yeux implorants.

"On va faire vite" 

Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement, faisant couler l'eau. Ils n'attendirent même pas que la vapeur arrive, ils se mirent directement sous le jet.

Ben tendit à Rey du savon "pour aller plus vite".

Rey faisait courir ses mains sur le ventre musclé de Ben, le long de ses cuisses, frôlant sa peau sensible.

Ben se mit à gronder. Il serra Rey contre lui et commença à caresser ses seins tandis que Rey lâchait ses cuisses et se mettait à lui caresser la queue. 

"Ben"

"Supplies moi chérie"

"Ben on a pas le temps pour ça !"

"7h25 ça va" répondit-il très sérieux

_Si c'était comme ça..._

"S'il vous plaît _Monsieur_ j'ai besoin de votre queue dans ma chatte"

Oh

_Monsieur_

Deux semaines qu'ils n'utilisaient plus ces termes.

Il regarda son petit sourire satisfait.

Il devait admettre que ça lui avait un peu manqué.

A elle aussi visiblement.

Il ne lui dénierait jamais ce genre de chose.

Il la souleva et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille avant de la plaquer contre la paroi mouillée de la douche et de la pénétrer d'un puissant coup de rein.

Il commença à la marteler de suite, lui arrachant des cris de plus en plus forts (heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas de voisins).

"Comment c'est possible que tu sois toujours aussi serrée ?" demanda-t-il en serrant les dents.

"C'est juste pour vous Monsieur" cria Rey, les yeux fermés, les ongles enfoncés dans ses épaules.

_Monsieur_

Encore

Il redoubla d'ardeur en rugissant. 

« Toujours trempée»

« Fuck »

« Tu avais envie de ma bite pas vrai ?"

« Tu ne pouvais pas attendre qu'on soit rentré hein petite salope ?! »

 _Là_ , Rey se mit à babiller des mots sans aucun sens dans le creux de sa nuque, contractant son vagin en réponse. 

  
Ben respirait de plus en plus fort dans ses cheveux, dirigeant ses poussées au plus profond d'elle pour atteindre le point qu'elle adorait et qui la faisait crier d'extase à chaque fois. 

«Putain Rey, je vais pas tenir longtemps, je vais jouir !»

Il savait qu'elle était proche elle aussi, ses parois se resserraient de plus en plus. 

«Tu veux que j'éjacules où ?»

«En moi. Dans ma chatte s'il vous _plaiiiiiit »_

Il sentit son orgasme, elle agrippait son pénis comme un étau. Il éjacula dans un long grognement, poussant en elle une dernière fois et envoyant son sperme le plus profondément possible.

Ils restèrent appuyés contre le mur pendant plusieurs minutes attendant que leurs cœurs se calment un peu. 

On n'entendait que le son de la douche et les _"Je t'aime"_ murmurés par l'un ou l'autre.

Ben dénoua doucement les jambes de Rey toujours accrochée à lui comme un koala et la reposa sur le sol.

Il la serra contre lui tandis qu'ils se rinçaient puisqu'elle chancelait un peu.

"Mon stress a disparu" se mit à rire Rey.

Il la rejoignit dans son hilarité et l'embrassa sur le nez en lui tendant ses affaires.

"Je vais envoyer un message à Armie pour lui dire qu'on sera un peu en retard, je vais mettre ça sur le compte de _je-sais-pas-trop-quoi_ le trafic ou un autre truc."

Ils étaient dans la voiture sur le chemin quand le téléphone vibra avec la réponse d'Armitage.

_Le trafic... mon cul..._


End file.
